<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditions Way Too Old by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646195">Traditions Way Too Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Desire &amp; Decorum AU) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ethnic slurs, Family Drama, Multi, Romance, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During meals with her family, peace is never an option for Daphne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Briar Daly/Arthur Woods, Briar Daly/Edmund Marlcaster, Hamid/Main Character (Desire &amp; Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meant To Be (Desire &amp; Decorum AU) [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditions Way Too Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A rock song played inside the viscountess’s suite, blocking any noise from the outside world. With her pug nested on her lap, she added the finishing touches of her makeup, moved her head from one side to another, scrutinizing her handiwork, and smiled. At uni, she rarely had spare time to sit down and leisurely use artistic skills on her face. And even if she can’t do anything over the top for her family’s Christmas lunch, it still felt nice to add a little glow and color to her look.</p><p>As she began to brush her hair, her eyes landed on the locket inside its necklace box. For a moment, she wondered how he was, if he was following his doctor’s orders,  if he missed her. Then, she picked up the necklace and put it on.</p><p><em>“Daphne?”</em> Lord Vincent called after knocking on the door.</p><p>“Come in, Dad.”</p><p>The earl opened the door, stepped into the room, and smiled. “It’s good to see you’re ready for lunch, my dear.”</p><p>“Almost. I’m still deciding which accessories to wear.”</p><p>“I see you already picked one. Is it new?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s a Christmas gift from Hamid. And look.” She opened the locket and lifted it for her father to see.</p><p>As he approached his daughter to look closer, his eyes softened at the picture inside it. “Is that a replica of your painting?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm.” She beamed.</p><p>“How thoughtful of him. It’s a wonderful gift.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“Is the other one a silhouette of his profile?”</p><p>“Indeed it is.”</p><p>“Hmm…” He smirked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just an idea that came to me. We can talk about that another time. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I know you’re making up the time you were away with Drake, but I’m afraid you must avoid bringing him downstairs this afternoon.”</p><p>“Why?” She eyed her father confused, placing a hand over her dog protectively.</p><p>“You know how a few of our guests feel about dogs, my dear.”</p><p>Daphne twisted her lips in a scowl.</p><p>The earl placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “I agree with your resentment, but you understand that, as a politician, I must make a few compromises sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do…” She sighed. “It’s okay. I’ll take the backdoor exit later when I leave with him for a walk.”</p><p>“Thank you. Don’t worry about him. I asked Pavarti’s newest employee to prepare something special for him.”</p><p>“I haven’t met her, but Mrs. Daly spoke very highly of her. Is she still here?”</p><p>“Yes. She took your suggestion to prepare a croquembouche.”</p><p>“That’s a first. I can’t believe the countess approved a suggestion of mine.”</p><p>“It wasn’t her. Mother did. She said it’s an excellent choice, very festive.”</p><p>“Oh…” Her eyebrows rose in surprise.</p><p>Lord Vincent glanced at his watch. “It’d be my pleasure to spend the afternoon talking to you, my darling, but our guests will arrive any minute now.”</p><p>“It’s alright, dad. I understand. I’ll see you downstairs.”</p><p>The earl touched the doorknob when he looked back at his daughter looking through her jewellery. “Can I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“Mary’s diamond earrings will go really well with your new necklace.”</p><p>Daphne analysed the earrings and lifted one to her ear. “We have a winner. I didn’t know you had such a good eye for jewellery, my lord.” She grinned, putting on the accessories.</p><p>“I have my moments.” He beamed then kissed the top of her head. “Don’t take too long.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Daphne watched her father walk away and looked at her dog, running a hand along his body. “Sorry, buddy… You’ll have to stay here. But at least you get to avoid snob people and you’ll have great food.”</p><p>The pug barely reacted, his eyes fluttering shut as his owner continued to scratch his short fur. Once he fell asleep, Daphne put him down on his bed and left the room.</p><p>“Hey, stranger.” A male voice called from the foyer as she climbed down the stairs.</p><p>“Harry!” Daphne rushed down the stairs and pulled her younger brother to a hug. “I missed you.”</p><p>“Did you? When father told us you weren’t going to join us last night, I was almost certain you wouldn’t even come back. You’d simply ask somebody to send all of your things to Turkey.”</p><p>“How dramatic…” She nudged him playfully. “I was just worried about Hamid and I needed to see him.”</p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Everything points to full recovery in six months.”</p><p>“Or less if he follows his doctor’s orders.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. That’s why I said six.”</p><p>The siblings chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, great. You’re here. Again.” Theresa’s unmistakably brashy voice echoed in the foyer as she walked in, arms intertwined with Edmund’s, who threw his fiancee a side glance.</p><p>“What? She’s never here. Good afternoon, Harry,” she greeted him with a smile.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Theresa,” Harry replied. “She is right, though,” he teased.</p><p>“Well, unlike some people who seem to be here <em>all the time</em> and think of higher education as if it’s an accessory, I actually attend classes at Cornell because I intend to pursue a career in the future.”</p><p>“Daph, please. It’s Christmas…” Edmund pleaded.</p><p>“Fine…” Her scowl quickly dissolved into a smile as she approached her stepbrother. “Is everything ready for our movie marathon?”</p><p>“The popcorn will be ready when you come back from the soup kitchen.”</p><p>The viscountess beamed.</p><p>“Welcome back, Daphne. Merry Christmas!” Edmund said.</p><p>“Thank you. Merry Christmas, Edmund!” Daphne rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.</p><p>As she pulled away, he nodded with his head towards Theresa. The lady pursed her lips, but as he gave her a pleading look, she rolled eyes but caved, forcing a smile to her stepbrother’s fiancee. “Merry Christmas, Theresa.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Theresa replied icily.</p><p>Noticing the ladies sizing each other, Harry intertwined his arm with his sister’s. “Well, that was entertaining, but I see a bottle of Chardonnay with my name on it from here.”</p><p>“We’ll greet the guests. See you two at the table?” Edmund said.</p><p>The siblings nodded to one another and quickly made their way in opposite directions.</p><p>“When are you both going to let this go? Briar and Ed ended things months ago,” Harry questioned.</p><p>“It’s not just about that.”</p><p>“Sis, you know I always support you, but if this is about that high school grudge again, I swear to Baby Jesus—”</p><p>“Champagne?” A waiter offered as he passed by.</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Daphne picked up a glass.</p><p>“It’s about that other subject, isn’t it?” He looked at his step-sister in worry as she took a sip of her beverage.</p><p>“Can we not talk about this here?”</p><p>“You always say that. Then you keep avoiding it until in any way you can and I need to know why.”</p><p>“Harry, don’t. I’m not ready to talk about it yet.”</p><p>Despite the frown on his face, Daphne was resolute about the matter. Her family had been through a lot since then. It wasn’t her place to create tension between her half-brother and stepmother, even though the latter didn’t deserve such kindness. As uncomfortable silence settled between them, the two of them parted ways.</p><p>The lady then strolled into the kitchen, where a dark-skinned woman not much older than her added spin sugar decorations to the tower of perfectly arranged éclairs while the rest of the staff worked on the plating of the appetizers.</p><p>“Whoa…” Daphne blurted.</p><p>The woman’s head snapped up. “Um… may I help you, miss?”</p><p>“Don’t mind me. I just like to see when chefs prepare food. Culinary is a fascinating field.”</p><p>The woman smiled as she looked down to add the finishing touches on the tower of éclairs. “I agree. Are you a culinary connoisseur?”</p><p>“Not at all. I just like artistic things and eating.”</p><p>The woman giggled, but then realization dawned on her face. “Oh, are you Lady Daphne Foredale?”</p><p>Daphne fought back a grimace at hearing someone say her title out loud and smiled politely. “Yes, but just Daphne is fine. You’re working with Mrs. Daly, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” The lady removed the plastic glove from one hand and extended it for a handshake. “Alisha Hastings.”</p><p>“It’s really nice to meet you, Miss Hastings,” she said, replying to the handshake. “Thank you for filling in for Mrs. Daly. Everything here looks amazing.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure to meet you and work here. And please, just Alisha. I’m glad you suggested croquembouche for dessert. It gives me a chance to get a little creative.”</p><p>“No problem. It’ll be a fantastic change of pace from fruitcake and spotted dick. Besides, I won’t have to look away or be afraid to spit out wine when everyone starts complimenting the dish with ‘oooh, this spotted dick is so soft!’”</p><p>Alisha pressed a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes to stop herself from laughing. The rest of the staff mimicked the cook’s gesture.</p><p>“I’m sorry. That was so childish. I’m distracting you, aren’t I?” Daphne grimaced. “I just stopped by to meet you and thank you. Especially for preparing a treat for my dog.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble. I think it’s unfair that he can’t walk around in his own home because some people don’t like dogs.”</p><p>“Me too. But it wasn’t your job to make something for him. So thank you. I promise I’ll get out of your hair now.”</p><p>Alisha grinned. “You’re welcome. You should probably go to the dining room. We’ll start serving the appetizers soon.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. It was nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice meeting you too.” But the lady stepped away, Alisha called. “Hey, are you helping at the soup kitchen later today?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll just have lunch and wait until I can leave.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll see you there.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re going too? If you want, we can go together. The driver will take us both there.”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose…”</p><p>“You’re not. Once you’re done here, just let me know. We’re both going to the same place and you’re helping the homeless at Christmas after work. The least I can do is offer a ride.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma'am…” Alisha shook her head when the lady cocked an eyebrow at her. “Uh, sorry… Thank you, Daphne.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>As the feast was served, Lady Dominique conducted the guests among different topics of conversation as usual. Less chatty than most people at the table, Daphne simply ate and occasionally smiled whilst her brothers and friends engaged in random topics of discussion.</p><p>“Are you okay, Daph?” Annabelle asked.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Missing Istanbul already, sis?” Harry teased.</p><p>“We won’t judge. I spent one morning there and I miss it,” Bartholomew added.</p><p>“Is it really what you’re missing, Bartie?” Annabelle smirked.</p><p>Bartholomew replied with a secretive smile that raised chuckles among the young friends.</p><p>“I don’t see what could be so interesting about Turkey. Isn’t it a mussie country?” Theresa inquired, only to earn glares from Daphne, Annabelle, and Bartholomew.</p><p>“First of all, Turkey is a secular state. And second, for the love of God, don’t ever repeat that word again,” Edmund berated, attracting the attention of the other guests and a glower from his mother.</p><p>Theresa threw him a side glance.</p><p>“How can you say that, Theresa? Istanbul is a city between two distinct continents. Do you have any  idea of how much of human history that country holds?” Annabelle inquired.</p><p>“Christianity and many of the saints we look up to were born there,” Lady Dominique spoke up.</p><p>“You’re both right,” Lord Vincent acknowledged.</p><p>“Istanbul is the largest city in Europe. Its history, the many cultures living there, Hagia Sofia, Blue Mosque, Bosphorus bridge…” Ernest added.</p><p>“I heard you drew the Bosphorus bridge, Daphne. You have to show me your sketch,” Annabelle enthused.</p><p>“I did.” Daphne smiled coyly at the memory of showing her drawings to her boyfriend. “It still has a lot of work to do on it, but I’ll welcome any of your suggestions.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you’ve been improving one of your skills, Daphne,” Lady Dominique said.</p><p>The viscountess’s eyes darted to her grandmother. They haven’t spoken to each other since their argument. She wasn’t mad anymore, yet she didn’t expect the headstrong dowager countess to be the one who would take the first step to make amends.</p><p>“Thank you, lady grandmother. I always take some time to improve myself. It’ll be crucial for my career.”</p><p>“Sure, if you call street art a career path…” Theresa sniggered.</p><p>“Careful, dearest Theresa. It isn’t kind of you to belittle the work of people less fortunate than us in a day like this. After all, being a socialite and trophy wife is a title only relevant to those who are too dense to read anything other than tabloids.” A corner of Daphne’s mouth lifted.</p><p>Among disapproving looks and giggles suppressed, Viscount Lochdale doubled over. “Your honesty is refreshing, Lady Daphne. You’ve been missed on social gatherings.”</p><p>“Yes, the parties are lacking some scandal.” Theresa sneered.</p><p>“Of course you would notice that instead of being on campus to attend classes,” Daphne retorted.</p><p>“Well, I believe you’re right to pursue higher education. We live in modern times after all. Women should have a career of their own. I’m proud Felicity is doing the same,” he said, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, father.” A smug smile crept on Felicity’s lips, who had been talking only to the elders and her boyfriend until then. “I joined a study group about the concept of behaviourism and operant conditioning. Those techniques can be so useful to financial companies.” She hinted, looking between her father and boyfriend. Whilst the first grinned, the latter took a sip of a wine avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table.</p><p>“Using radical behaviourism theory on the working class does seem like something you would do,” Daphne commented.</p><p>“A compliment from the future street artist?” Felicity mockingly gasped. “Why, thank you!”</p><p>“I never said it was a compliment,” Daphne taunted.</p><p>“As if you are qualified to judge anyone after what you did…” Theresa mumbled, earning stern looks from the guests, with the exception of Felicity.</p><p>Rage burned on Daphne’s eyes whilst Annabelle and Bartholomew gave her reassuring hand squeezes.</p><p>“I think on Christmas feasts like the one we’re having now, we should concentrate our efforts on appreciating gifts and burdens the Lord gives us,” Henrietta stated, much to the younger folks’ surprise.</p><p>“Well said, my lady,” Lord Vincent nodded, ceasing the discussion.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clouds darkened Edgewater skyline when the viscountess walked by the lakeshore with her pug and her childhood friend. Helping at the soup kitchen was a nice way to distract herself from the disastrous Christmas feast. Yet, staying home when Theresa Sutton was there became as hard as it used to be six months ago.</p><p>“Ugh! I can’t believe her! How dare she?!” Briar fumed.</p><p>“She obviously didn’t learn anything with the lawsuit.” The lady’s tightened around her pug’s leash.</p><p>“Of course not. This is why I told you the settlement wouldn’t be enough. It wasn’t even her money that paid for our apartment. It was her father’s!”</p><p>“Well, I’m not entirely sure I can sue her for what she did earlier.”</p><p>“That’s so unfair!” Briar exclaimed.</p><p>“Tell me about it…” Daphne sighed. “Maybe I should talk to Arthur about that.”</p><p>Briar stayed in silence.</p><p>“What? Aren’t you going to brag about how sexy his lawyer self is?” Daphne arched an eyebrow, to which her friend replied with a shrug. “Briar?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm…” Briar replied, casting her glance down.</p><p>“Did something happen between you two?” Daphne looked at her friend from the corner of an eye.</p><p>“Between who?”</p><p>The lady pursed her lips.</p><p>“No. Nothing happened.” The young woman sighed. “That’s the problem.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Nevermind… you have a lot going on right now.”</p><p>“But you’re my best friend. If you’re having a problem, I want to know and help even if all I can do is let you vent.”</p><p>“I know…” Briar twisted a finger on one of her long locks of hair. “Let’s take a seat first.”</p><p>The two friends sat on the bench by the lake. The lady fished a few snacks from her bag and fed her dog whilst she waited for Briar to speak.</p><p>“I haven’t heard from Arthur ever since he went to his grandparents’ cottage two days before you went to Turkey. And it started to upset me. You and Ann said it wasn’t a big deal because he warned me the place has a terrible cell phone reception. But you know me…”</p><p>“You felt lonely.”</p><p>Briar nodded. “Then yesterday, after I prepared everything we would need for today at the soup kitchen, Eddie showed up.”</p><p>“Edmund?”</p><p>“Yeah… He came by to bring more toys for the kids. I thought it was odd, usually the driver brings this stuff. But he said Jonah was busy and brought the gifts himself.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like there’s more to this?” Daphne narrowed her eyes at her friend, who looked down at her hands. “Briar?”</p><p>“Do you remember those Louboutin pointe shoes I was saving money to buy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He gave me a pair as a Christmas gift.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Daphne’s jaw slacked. “Those are made exclusively for celebrities like Dita Von Teese!”</p><p>“Of course I told him I couldn’t accept it, but he insisted. I told him I didn’t buy him a gift because we’re not even friends anymore. He said it didn’t matter. He just wanted me to know he was thinking about me.”</p><p>“You had sex with him, didn’t you?” The lady folded her arms.</p><p>“A little bit…”</p><p>Daphne pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh, Briar…”</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking, but I was lonely! And you’ve seen him with Theresa. They’re the worst.”</p><p>“He’s engaged! And you’re with someone else! Someone who cares about you!” The lady insisted.</p><p>“I know! But it felt so good, so right…” Briar frowned.</p><p>Daphne shook her head in disapproval.</p><p>“Do you think I should tell Arthur?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“But Daph…”</p><p>“He’s going to see those shoes eventually,” the lady pointed out.</p><p>“I could say they’re knock-offs…”</p><p>“Seriously?” Daphne stared at her friend.</p><p>“You’re right…” She whined. “Ugh… Why do I do this?”</p><p>Daphne pulled her friend close, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “You were lonely and upset to be away from him during the holiday. It happens.”</p><p>“It never happened to you.”</p><p>“We’re different people living different situations.”</p><p>“Yes. You’re not in love with two guys…” Briar looked down and petted her friend’s dog, whose head rested on her lap. “I should’ve done what you did: give yourself a break to heal before getting involved with someone new.”</p><p>“You don’t know how to be alone.”</p><p>“I can learn!”</p><p>“Briar, it’s okay if you need more time to get over Eddie. But you have to be honest with yourself and with Arthur about it. And maybe seek extra help?”</p><p>“Like therapy?”</p><p>“Yes. I didn’t move on from a broken relationship, hurting my family and myself on my own.”</p><p>“But that was a lot for you to handle on your own. I can’t pay a therapist just to whine about my ex.”</p><p>“You can. Anyone can go to therapy, no matter how big or small are the issues to be solved.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Daphne nodded. “Text Veronica about that. Maybe she can help you find a therapist at Cornell.”</p><p>“Okay…” Briar smiled weakly, but her features quickly changed to horror. “What if someone assigns Felicity to be my therapist?”</p><p>Daphne giggled. “I think only graduates work there.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a relief. Can you imagine her offering counseling services?”</p><p>“She’d definitely throw you in a Skinner box¹.”</p><p>The two friends guffawed.</p><p>“Thank you for not judging, Daph. It’s good to have you back.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>As the wind blew against their faces, Briar pulled her coat tighter. “We should go now. It’s getting cold.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Daphne looked back at the imposing Edgewater estate and sighed. “I have to go back eventually, right?”</p><p>“I can call mum and stay with you. We could call Ann to join.”</p><p>“I’ll take your offer,” Daphne replied. “But I’ll lock the door and hide the keys so you don’t feel tempted to leave the room in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Good thinking.”</p><p>With that, the two friends stood up and walked back to the viscountess’s family house.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry carried a large bowl of popcorn in one arm and a beer when he walked in to find his brother alone in the lounge. “Hey, where’s Daph?”</p><p>“Upstairs with Briar. She’s still upset and doesn’t want to be anywhere near Theresa.”</p><p>“But Theresa isn’t even joining us tonight. She went home.”</p><p>“She’s with mother actually. Something about planning the activities of the ladies’ club. I don’t know…” Edmund gave his shoulders.</p><p>“Mate, don’t you think you’re a little too harsh with her?”</p><p>“Are you defending her? Didn’t you see what she did to Daphne today?” Edmund stared at his brother incredulously. “That was not the first time.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s also not the first time I see you mistreating her.”</p><p>“Harry, there are things about these women that you don’t know. And if I were you, I’d choose to stay in blissful ignorance.”</p><p>The younger man eyed his brother in confusion. He wouldn’t say something like this if he didn’t mean it. But the youngest child of the Foredales was never fond of the family’s old tradition of hiding secrets.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m calling Daphne and Briar.” He placed the bowl and beer down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Edmund mumbled as his younger brother headed towards the stairs.</p><p>On the first floor of Edgewater main estate, everything was quiet. Except for music coming from his sister’s bedroom, he couldn’t hear a thing. He then entered his room to leave his mobile charging when two distinct female voices coming from his mother’s suite caught his attention.</p><p><em>“Embarrassing a noblewoman in front of guests?! Are you out of your mind, Theresa?!”</em> Henrietta snapped. “</p><p>
  <em>"It’s Daphne! Making her life miserable is the plan!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not in front of Vincent and guests like Viscount Lochdale, you lazy sod! And questioning the fact that she travelled to see her new boyfriend?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But we want her to be unhappy!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Oh, for Christ’s sake, Theresa! Are you dead from the neck up or is it the effect of the entire bottle of Dom you had by yourself after Edmund dismissed you?”</em> The countess hissed. <em>“Don’t you understand that for her to leave, she has to feel welcomed somewhere else? This diplomat she found in America is perfect!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“But Felicity thinks—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t care less about what that spoiled brat thinks! As long as Daphne stays here, she’ll always be a threat to my sons. If this diplomat takes her away, that’ll be the best thing for all of us. Including you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No buts! If you still want to marry my son, you won’t say a word against Daphne’s newest relationship. Is that clear?”</em>
</p><p><em>“Yes, ma'am…” </em>Theresa’s voice faltered.</p><p>
  <em>“Now leave. Your presence is giving me migraines.”</em>
</p><p>Harry shook his head as he heard steps and sniffs whilst his mother mumbled. <em>“Ugh, no wonder Edmund barely tolerates her when he wants sex…”</em></p><p>The minute he walked out of his room, the young man bumped into Theresa. “Oh!” His hands immediately held her by the shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>